


Sunshine

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1kWarnings: None
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Sunshine

Rubbing your eyes for the fifth time in the last minute, you made your way into the kitchen for a glass of water. On your way, you stumbled across your best friend who sat hovering over a bowl of cereal on the couch, watching Spider-man. After hearing your footsteps approach, he lifted his head from the bowl to turn and glance at you. At the sight of your tired eyes and pouty lips, he sighed.

“Can’t sleep?” Jisung asked sympathetically. You shook your head, walking into the kitchen to grab the water you desperately needed before returning to the living room. He placed his bowl on the coffee table before patting the empty spot next to him, ushering you to come sit. You did as he instructed, joining him on the couch. Chugging your water, you placed the glass on the coffee table, next to his bowl. You pulled your knees up into your chest as you leaned your head against the back of the couch, sighing dramatically

“I’ve been tossing and turning for over an hour,” you huffed, running your hands over your face in frustration.

“I know, I could hear you from in here,” Jisung said, patting your knee before picking up his bowl and finishing off the little bits of cereal still remaining. _Damn these thin walls._

You huffed again, saying “Sorry,” as you reached behind you to tug the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over your bare legs. Might as well get comfortable if you weren’t going to sleep any. Your eyes were trained on the TV but you couldn’t focus on anything, your mind in a haze and your eyes blurry from your lack of sleep. You were beyond exhausted, so why were you having so much trouble falling asleep? Your insomnia was getting the best of you.

With his bowl now empty, Jisung placed it on the coffee table before leaning back into the cushions, his arm moving to rest around your shoulders, pulling your body into his side. You leaned your head on his shoulder. Rubbing his hand up and down your arm, he said, “Which song do you want to hear this time?”

A small smile graced your features at his question. He knew what you wanted without even having to ask. That’s when it hit you. Your cheeks tinted pink at the realization that he _knew_ his voice was a weakness for you. Was it that obvious? Of course it was, Jisung had figured this out about you rather quickly, considering the two of you had been roommates for a while now. Occasionally, when you couldn’t sleep, you’d find yourself hoping into Jisung’s bed while he worked on his music. Jisung didn’t mind, of course. He rather enjoyed your company, sometimes asking for your opinion, but the moment he began to sing, he found you fast asleep soon after. To be quite honest, he found it cute that you liked to be sung to sleep, which is another reason why he didn’t mind helping you.

“Sunshine,” you muttered, a bit embarrassed. With an amused shake of his head, he grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and placed it in his lap. Jisung patted the pillow, motioning for you to lie down in his lap. You did so, pulling your blanket up to your chin as you got settled.

“Why am I not surprised?” Jisung asked jokingly. He yelped when you slipped your hand under the pillow and pinched his thigh “I’m just teasing!” You giggled in response before resuming your position, cuddled in his lap. Jisung’s fingers made their way into your hair, rubbing your scalp just the way you liked.

_You sighed happily when his voice filled your ears._

_Even in a noisy city_

_Do whatever you want_

_Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes_

_Look at me for a second_

Your eyes began to drift close but still, you listened intently. Jisung really had one of the most beautiful voices that you’d ever heard and you honestly could never get tired of hearing it. He was beyond talented and you knew, one day, that voice would make him a star.

_Everything around you is in slow mode_

_Everything is quiet_

_My worries blow up_

_Leave it all to the wind_

_Now I'll do it yeah_

You tried, really tried, to stay awake to hear the rest of the song but with his fingers running through your hair and his voice lulling you, sleep was doing its best to overcome you and who were you to try and fight it. Without another moment, you fell into a deep slumber. Jisung noticed the way your lips parted as your breaths became more even, continuing to sing while he ran his fingers through your hair. When he finished the song, he smiled down at you. _Works like a charm every time_ , he thought. He felt himself begin to grow tired as well, deciding he should go to bed himself. Usually he’d stay up a little longer, used to the late nights, but after seeing how peaceful you looked, he couldn’t help but yawn again.

As carefully as he could, he removed the blanket from your body and pillow from under your head, replacing it with his arms as he slid the other under your knees. Jisung stood from the couch, with you sound asleep in his arms, and walked through the apartment towards your bedroom. The door was ajar so he used his foot to nudge it open enough for him to walk inside, placing you gently on your bed. Pulling the blankets over your body, Jisung tucked you in before placing a kiss on your forehead, just like he always did. When he pulled away, he noticed the ghost of a smile on your face as you snuggled further into your pillow. Jisung smiled.

_Cute,_ he thought. Shaking his head, he backed out of the room, giving you one last look before he shut the door to your room and headed off to his own, ready for sleep to find him next.


End file.
